Sadness, Bloody, and Happy Valentine?
by Kuroshi Chalice
Summary: Apakah benar Hari valentine selalu hanya ada happy ending? hanya ada kebahagiaan? Hanya ada coklat yang manis? Apakah tidak ada bad ending? Kesedihan? dan coklat yang bercampur merah darah? 3 gadis ini akan membuktikan bahwa valentine ada bad ending yang tragis. /Gomen kalau chalice membuat fic valentinennya telat DX/ /Main chara : Luka, Rin, dan Miku./ RnR please!


Chalice : Chalice tahu valentine sudah lewat TTATT gomen kalau telat memberikan Hadiah Valentine kepada Reader sekalian *nangis di pojokkan lemari (?)*

Kagemi : Ide cerita chap 2 terinspirasi dari komik Zekkyou gakkyu :3, walau ada perubahan sebesar-besarnya XD

Disclaimer : Chalice kaga punya character yang sama dengan Vocaloid :3, jadi bisa di kartegorikan Vocaloid bukan milik Chalice X3, tapi yamaha dan crypton future media

Warning : ALWAYS GAJE XD, ANEH, ABaL, TYPO, EYD SALAH, Ceritanya pendek DX, GORE (entah slight atau kaga...)

**Note : ini hanyalah fiksi, bukan kisah nyata atau apa, hanya ide gore dan horror yang muncul di kepala chalice karena chalice lagi mood ngebuat gore...**

~Happy Reading and please enjoy~

* * *

Daftar Isi :

_Chap 1 : Sadness Valentine._

_Chap 2 : Bloody Valentine._

_Chap 3 : Happy Valentine?_

~Please enjoy~

* * *

**Chap 0 : Prologue~**

"Hei, Rin Lihat ini" Ucap Miku kepada temannya sambil menunjukkan sebuah kalendar.

"Apa itu, Miku?" tanya Rin.

"Benar, memang ada apa itu?" tanya Luka.

"Besok! Valentine!" pekik Miku senang.

"EH!? Besok?! kami kaga sadar besok valentine" ucap Rin sadar.

"Iyaya... kaga nyangka besok Valentine" ucap Luka sambil manggut-manggut.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita pulang nanti Kita beli bahan lalu buat coklat di rumahku? bagaiman?" ajak Miku sambil smilling.

"Boleh juga," Terima Rin.

"Ayo" ajak Luka.

Dan 3 sahabat ini sepakat akan membuat Coklat kepada pujaan hati.

Mereka bertiga adalah sahabat yang sudah berjanji akan bersahabat sehidup semati, Senang dan susah akan selalu bersahabat.

Miku Hatsune, gadis berambut Teal Twintail yang Sangat menyukai Kaito Shion

Rin Kagahime, Gadis honeyblonde, pita putih selalu bertengger di kepalanya, Satu-satunya yang sudah punya pacar, Len Kagamine.

Luka Megurine, Gadis yang tsundere, tegas dan dewasa, Masih sangat diragukan apakah dia menyukai ketua kendo yang baka itu atau tidak, Gakupo Kamui.

**TENG! TONG! TENG!**

Bel Tanda pulang berdentang, murid-murid kelas XII-3 Berhamburan keluar Kelas sambil bersenda gurau

Begitu juga 3 sahabat sejoli ini.

Mereka berjalan ke supermarket sambil bersendau gurau, bercanda, berantem walau main-main, dll selama perjalanan.

Setelah mereka selesai memilih bahan untuk buat coklat, mereka segera kerumah Rin dan membuat Coklat.

"Hei, Rinny, pasti kau mau memberikan itu kepada, Lenny ya~?" tanya Miku sambil memasang muka 'smug'

"I, Iya" ucap Rin sambil blushing.

"Kalau Kamu, Miku? Luka?" tanya Rin.

"Tentu saja kepada Kaitooo~" Ucap Miku senang,

"Kalau kau, Luka?" Tanya Rin dan Miku bersamaan.

Luka hanya berkeringat dingin dengan muka sangat memerah.

'Umm... Si... kepala terong baka itu" ucap Luka dengan malu-malu.

Rin dan Miku cengo habis itu mereka menaburkan bunga mawar sambil teriak-teriak Gak jelas.

"HOREEE! ternyata usaha Kamui-san ada buahnya ya kan, Rin?" tanya Miku.

"Benar~ Hati tsundere Luka mencair karena Kepala ungu itu" ucap Rin sambil angguk-angguk.

"MIKU! RIN!" Pekik Luka dengan wajah memerah.

Dan mereka bersenda gurau dengan bahagia.

* * *

-Besoknya- -Pulang sekolah-

Rin, Miku dan Luka setuju mereka memberikan coklat Valentine itu saat pulang sekolah.

"Nah, Semoga berhasil ya, Miku, Luka" ucap Rin sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu saja!, Kau juga, Rin, Luka" ucap Miku sambil tertawa kecil.

"Kau juga, Rin, Miku" Ucap Luka sambil tersenyum tipis.

Dan mereka mengangguk lalu pergi keberbeda arah.

* * *

**Chap 1 : Sadness Valentine**

Rin berjalan dan mencari-cari dimana Len.

"Oh iya, aku akan meneleponnya" ucap Rin sambil tersenyum

"Uhmm... tapi ini adalah suprise... Aku akan mencarinya deh" ucap Rin dan berlari-lari mencari di sekolah.

Setelah rin mencari-cari di sekolah hasilnya tetap nihil.

"Len dimana ya..." Gumamnya dengan mata sedih.

Dia pergi keluar sekolah.

Saat dia berjalan dia melihat Lelaki berambut hone-blonde.

"LEN!" Pekik Rin.

Len Menoleh ke Rin lalu tersenyum.

"Rinny~" pekiknya senang dan berlari ke arah Rin.

"Len! lihat aku buat coklat untukmu" ucap Rin senang sambil menyerahkan Len sebuah coklat

Len terlihat blushing.

"Ter-Terimakasih" ucap Len sambil menerima Coklat itu dari Rin.

"Len~" terdengar sebuah suara wanita memanggil Len.

Rin dan Len menoleh kesumber suara.

Terlihat gadis berambut hijau, Megumi Megpoid.

Gadis itu memeluk lengan Len dengan manja.

"Lenny~ Kita ke mall yuk~" ajaknya dengan suara manja

**DEG!**

Serasa jantung Rin berhenti berdetak melihat apa yang di depannya.

"Len... itu..." Ucap Rin dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"In, Ini bukan apa yang kau kira! ka, kami hanya sepupu" ucapnya gelagapan.

"Iya~ sesuai dengan pikiranmu, rin Kagahime~ Aku selingkuhan Len~ Namaku Megumi Megpoid, salam kenal" ucapnya dengan tersenyum.

Rin terbelalak matanya lalu menoleh ke arah Len.

"Len... Kau..." ucapnya.

"Tunggu! dia hanya bohong! Dia cuman sepupu" ucap Len melindungin diri,

"Len~ kau harus jujur~ Aku adalah pacar keduamu~" ucap Gumi dengan suara manja.

"Sst! diam kau, Gumi!" bisik Len pelan tapi cukup bisa di dengar Rin.

**PLAK!**

"LEN! KAU JAHAT!" Pekik Rin dan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"RIN!" Teriak Len dan mengejar Rin.

'Jahat! Len! kau sangat Jahat! Aku benci! benci kau! kenapa! kenapa Hari valentineku hari ini menjadi begini!' pikir Rin selama dia berlari dan mengabaikan teriakan Len yang mengejarnya.

"RIN! AWAS!" Teriak Len.

Rin terbelala matanya melihat apa yang ia lihat.

TIN! TIN!

Sebuah truk melaju kencang kearahnya.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Pekik Rin.

**BUAG!**

"RIN!" teriak Len dan berlari ke arah Rin.

Tubuh Rin terbujur kaku di lantai dengan badan penuh luka.

"RIN! Bangun RIN! RIN!" teriak Len sambil mengguncang-guncangkan badan Rin

"..." Tidak berkutik badan Rin medingin dan kaku, matanya hanya menatap kosong.

"Hihihi... dengan begini aku bisa merebut mu darinya, Len..." ucap Gumi dengan senang.

Len hanya menatap Gumi dengan tatapan benci.

'INI SEMUA KARENA UCAPAN 'BOHONG' MU ITU! GUMI!"bentak Len dengan benci.

"Well~ soalnya kau selalu menolakku, karena itu aku merebut darinya dengan cara itu~ dan aku sudah memprediksi akan begini jadinya, Nah, Len~ apakah kau mau jadi kekasihku? Rin sudah meninggal, buat apa di tangisin" ucap Gumi.

Len hanya mengepalkan tangannya.

"KAU! KAU BENAR! BENAR IBLIS, GUMI!" bentak Len.

* * *

-Kemudian-

Terlihat Seorang pemuda berambut honeyblonde meninggal dengan penuh darah, dia kelihatan seperti bunuh diri dari gedung.

Dan Di tempat lain, terlihat gadis berambut hijau terbunuh dengan banyak luka tusuk

Di samping lelaki honey blonde itu terlihat sebuah gadis berambut honey-blonde, berbaju terusan putih, memakai pita putih yang bertengger di kepalanya.

**"hihihi... Len~ dengan begini kita selalu bersama"** ucapnya dengan seringai lalu menghilang

* * *

**Chap 2 : Bloody Valentine.**

Miku berjalan dan mencari Kaito.

"Kaito ada dimana ya~" ucapnya senang.

Miku berencana akan menembak Kaito saat itu juga.

Dia sudah mencari-cari di sekolah cuman tidak ada tanda-tanda Kaito disana.

Dia segera berjalan mencarinya di tempat lain.

Miku sampai di dekat taman.

Dia melihat Ada Kaito.

"KAITO!" pekiknya ke arah Pemuda biru itu.

"Ah, Hai Miku" ucap Pemuda biru laut itu dengan mengeluarkan senyuman bodohnya.

"Kau sedang ngapain Kaito?" tanya Miku.

"Menunggu seseorang" ucapnya masih menggunakan senyuman 'baka'nya.

Miku mengangguk mengerti.

Miku menggegam Coklat yang ia pegang dengan ragu-ragu.

"Kaito... Ini coklat untukmu" ucap Miku menyerahkan coklat itu kepada Kaito.

"Eh? Terimakasih" ucap Kaito sambil tersenyum.

"Kaito" panggil Miku.

"Ya?" tanya Kaito.

"Aku... Aku menyukaimu" ucap Miku dengan muka blushing.

**DEG! DEG! DEG!**

Miku dengan tegang menunggu jawaban Kaito.

"Maaf... aku sudah menyukai seseorang" Jawab Kaito.

Miku hanya mengeluarkan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Ke, Kenapa kau menolakku?" tanyanya.

"Karena..." Ucapan Kaito menggantung.

"KAITO!" terdengar suara memanggil pemuda biru itu.

Mereka berdua menoleh ke sumber suara

Terlihat seseorang gadis berambut brunete.

"Kau sedang ngapain, ara? Miku-chan?" tanya Gadis itu, Meiko Sakine.

Miku hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak... tidak ada apa-apa" ucapnya.

Kaito berjalan ke arah Meiko dan merangkulnya.

"Maaf.. aku menolakmu karena aku sudah pacaran dengan Meiko" ucap Kaito.

"Ara? Jadi Kau menyukai Kaito, Miku-chan?" tanya Meiko.

Miku mengangguk.

"Maaf, tapi Kaito sudah menjadi milikku~" ucap Meiko dengan suara mengejek.

Meiko dan Kaito pada akhirnya beromantis ria di depan Miku.

Miku mengepal tangannya bertanda dia cemburu

'CUKUP! KALIAN JANGAN BEROMANTIS-RIA DI DEPANKU! AKU BENCI ITU!' batinnya tidak kuat melihat seseorang disukainya bermesraan dengan wanita lain yang ia benci, Meiko Sakine yang sering mengejeknya.

**'Bagaimana kalau membunuh mereka, Mii-chan~ Dengan begini kau tidak akan terluka'** terdengar suara Rin.

Miku menoleh ke sumber suara dan melihat ada gunting besar di dekatnya.

Dia dengan ragu mengambilnya.

**'Pakai itu dan bunuh mereka' **terdengar suara Rin.

Miku melihat gunting itu dengan tatapan kosong.

"Benar juga... kau hebat... Rin" gumamnya dan menatap ke sumber suara

Terlihat gadis berambut honey-blonde tersenyum kejam ke arahnya.

**'Benar... terimakasih atas pujianmu, Miku... nah mau apa lagi? Bunuh mereka sekarang,'** ucapnya provokator.

Miku mengangguk dan berjalan ke arah Kaito dan Meiko.

Kaito dan Meiko menatap Miku dengan tatapan kaget dan tidak percaya.

"APA!? Apa yang kau lakukan, Mi-" Belum mereka selesai bicara mereka sudah di bunuh Miku.

Gunting besar itu yang awalnya berwarna perak kini bercampur dengan warna merah darah.

Miku hanya tersenyum sinis melihat tubuh Kaito dan Meiko yang bercampur cairan merah.

**'Nah, Miku... ayo ikut aku ke alam sana, kita sahabat bukan?'** terdengar suara Rin.

Miku menatap 'Rin' Lalu dia mengangguk.

Miku Menusuk dirinya dengan gunting itu dan terjatuh ke lantai

**'Pintar...' **puji Rin dengan senyuman sinis.

* * *

-kemudian-

Terlihat 3 mayat terbujur kaku di taman.

Mereka ditemukan oleh anak kecil yang sedang bermain dan hendak mengambil bola.

Muka Kaito dan Meiko terlihat raut mereka ketakutan dengan mata terbelalak.

Sedangkan raut miku adalah... tatapan senyuman kejam

* * *

**Chap 3 : Happy Valentine?**

Luka mencari Ketua kendo yang sering ia ejek dengan sebutan 'Lelaki terong' atau 'Putri terong'

Dia pergi ke Tempat klub kendo karena hari ini ada kegiatan club kendo si ketua kendo tersebut.

benar, Dia melihat Gakupo sedang latihan kendo.

"Hei, Baka" panggil Luka.

Gakupo yang sedang mengelap keringat melihat Luka, Mukanya yang awalnya kecapean kini menjadi senyuman bahagia.

"Ah~ LUKA-SAMA~~~" panggilnya senang dan berlari ke arah Luka.

"Ada apa? tumben Luka-sama mengunjunginku~~" tanya Gakupo dengan senang,

Luka melemparkan Coklat itu ke Gakupo.

"apa ini?" tanya Gakupo

"Coklat... aku membuatkannya untukmu" ucap Luka dengan wajah memerah.

Gakupo kini mengeluarkan raut wajah bahagia dan senang.

"Benarkah?! ini buat Saya?! terimakasih Luka-sama! Hamba merasa bahagia!" teriak Gakupo bahagia.

Luka yang melihat Gakupo bahagia hanya tersenyum kecil.

"...Shiteru"

"eh?" Gakupo menoleh ke arah Luka.

"_Aishiteru_, Baka" ucap Luka dengan wajah memerah.

Kini lengkaplah kebahagiaan Gakupo.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, LUKA-SAMAAA!" teriak Gakupo dan memeluk Luka.

Luka hanya menampilkan wajah bahagia.

Di belakang Luka terlihat 2 roh menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak suka

**'Luka... kami tidak setuju hanya kau saja yang bahagia... kau harus ikut bersama kami'** ucap 2 roh itu.

* * *

-Malamnya-

Luka berada di apartemennya.

Dia tinggal sendirian, karena dia mau mencoba hidup mandiri.

Luka habis mandi dan handuk masih bertengger di kepalanya (diikat/dililit pakai handuk, kaya orang habis mandi itu lho.)

Dia mendapatkan SMS dari Gakupo.

Dia segera membalaskannya dengan wajah senang.

Walau dia juga merasa sedih 2 sahabatnya meninggal dengan tragis.

Rin meninggal karena dia ketabrak truk dan Miku meninggal karena entah terbunuh atau bunuh diri, yang pasti dia mendapatkan sebuah tusukkan.

**Tap! Tap!**

Dia merasa mendengar sebuah suara langkah kaki di depan pintu kamarnya.

Dia segera membuka pintu dan menatap kanan kiri, Nihil... tidak ada orang sedikitpun.

'Apa itu?' batinnya 'Aku merasa ada suara langkah kaki tadi' batinnya lagi.

**TAP! TAP!**

Suara langkah kaki terdengar lagi di telinga Luka.

Kali ini ada di belakangnya.

Luka segera membalikkan badannya,

Nihil...

Tetap tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana.

Luka sudah merasa ketakutan.

**CTEK! **

Lampu kamar Luka mati.

Lengkaplah ketakutan Luka.

**'Luka...'** terdengar suara Rin memanggilnya.

Luka terkaget mendengar suara Rin dan menoleh kesumber suara, terlihat disana ada Miku dan Rin.

**'Luka... ikutlah bersama kami...' **ucap Miku.

"A...apa?" tanya Luka dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

**'Kami...tidak setuju kau saja yang bahagia... dan cuman kau saja yang hidup' **ucap Rin.

"Bu, bukannya kita sahabat! kenapa kalian tidak senang aku bahagia?" tanya Luka.

**'Karena di hari valentine ini... kami merasa hidup kami hancur**' terang Miku.

**'Bukannya kita sudah berjanji akan sehidup semati, susah dan senang akan selalu bersama?'** tanya Rin.

Luka hanya terdiam.

**'Nah, ikutlah bersama kami'** ajak Rin lagi.

**GREP!**

Kaki Luka terasa ada yang menariknya.

Luka terbelalak matanya.

Terdapat banyak tangan di lantai dan menahannya bergerak.

"tu, tunggu! RIN! MIKU! Kenapa?!" teriak Luka dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Rin dan Miku hanya tersenyum sinis.

Rin memegang sebuah pisau sedangkan Miku memegang sebuah gunting besar.

**'Kau harus ikut bersama kami'** ucap mereka dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Luka.

"TIDAK! AKU MASIH MAU HIDUP... KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAA!" Teriak Luka.

Kini... Kamar Luka yang bersih menjadi banyak cairan merah.

* * *

_Died Person in Valentine day :_

_Rin Kagahime -17 tahun- -meninggal karena ketabrakkan-_

_Len Kagamine -17 tahun- -Bunuh diri loncat dari gedung-_

_Megumi Megpoid -17 tahun- -UKNOWN/ Terbunuh dengan benda tajam-_

_Miku Hatsune -17 tahun- -terbunuh dengan benda tajam/ Bunuh diri-_

_Meiko Sakine -17 tahun- -terbunuh dengan benda tajam-_

_Kaito Shion -17 tahun- -Terbunuh dengan benda tajam-_

_Luka Megurine -17 tahun- -UKNOWN / Terbunuh dengan 2 benda tajam-_

* * *

Apakah benar Hari valentine selalu hanya ada happy ending? hanya ada kebahagiaan? Hanya ada coklat yang manis?

Apakah tidak ada bad ending? Kesedihan? dan coklat yang bercampur merah darah?

Nah...

siapa selanjutnya yang meninggal disaat Valentine?

**~OWARI~**

* * *

Chalice : Entah kenapa chalice jadi ada ide Valentine yang telat chalice berikan menjadi begini... rencanannya mau buat Happy ending cuman akhirnya jadi horror dan bad endinng *pundung*

Kagemi : Well, apakah ada reader sekalian mau memaafkan ketelatan hadiah Valentine chalice?

Chalice : Dan Mohon maaf atas ke anehan fic ini... Chalice hanya mau membuat lain diantara yang lain yang biasanya Valentine pasti adanya yang romantis saja makanya chalice jadi mau membuat yang mengerikan DX walau ujung-ujungnya kaga serem sih... *pundung*

Kagemi : Jadi... Apakah...

Aoi : apakah ada Reader yang mau mereview cerita gaje chalice?

Mind To Review?


End file.
